No More Tears
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Rocio quería mucho a Armin, pero por su temor a que su relacion con el fuera descubierta, ella lo hecho a perder, ahora ella se siente arrepentida y no sabe si el la perdonara, basada en el episodio 30 corazón de melón y la canción No More Tears de Ozzy Osbourne.


.

.

.

.

 _Este fic está basada en la canción de Ozzy Osbourne supongo que muchas querrán dedicárselas a Amber, su madre y por supuesto Nina que gracias a ella atropellaron a Lysandro les recomiendo primero ver el video de la canción y luego colocarla en el momento más adelante, La cancion **No More Tears** no me pertenece yo solo hago el fic ._

.

 **NO MORE TEARS**

 _By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Toda la noche Rocío había pasado pensando en todo lo sucedido el dia anterior, mientras se mantenía debajo de la sabanas, las lagrimas se acumulaban y las ojeras estaban presentes, tanto para nada, Rocio sabia perfectamente que lo habia arruinado todo, hirió el corazón de la persona que mas queria, miraba su teléfono celular y pensaba en llamarle, antes de pulsar el botón se detuvo ella sabia perfectamente que el no contestaría, como lo sabia, lo intento las primeras diez veces, mal gastando sus fuerzas en intentar arreglar lo irreparble habia perdido toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, no habia cenado nada y sus padres ahora estaban preocupados, con el sonido del despertador sonando lo único que podía ser era salir y enfrentar el dia.

Como era costumbre Rocío se vistió de la forma en la que ella suele llamarlo, mal vestida un caso digno de la policía de la moda, era el típico caso de la chica que escondia su cuerpo a toda costa, en cierta parte eso le habia ayudado a pasar desapercibida ante las miradas de los machistas, los acosadores y violadores, en todo caso Rocio habia sobrevivido ante ello, Kryss y Hanna habían intentado colocarle uno de esos vestidos en los que se entallan perfectamente al cuerpo y unos zapatos que la harian lucir mas alta y mejor vestida, pero esa chica si era un caso, ninguno de sus intentos funciono. Rocio caminaba con mirada al piso y se encotro con sus amigas, Kryss llevaba un vestido ocre, unas botas calidad que le llegaban hasta los muslos y una chaqueta de cuero, por otro lado Hanna, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, una blusa roja con un escote en V y unas botas negras sin tacon.

-AUCH… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Kryss al verla con la piel palida y con ojeras.

-Hoy si te pusiste de acuerdo en verte más mal de lo normal…- Dijo Hanna en su expresión fría.

-No molesten chicas no he dormido bien.- dijo Rocio buscando sentarse en una de las bancas del patio. Hanna y Kryss solo se miraron, luego aparecieron Castiel y Lyssandro abrazandolas por detrás.

-¡Hola niñita me extrañaste!- Castiel tomo de la cintura a Kryss mientras esta se daba la vuelta para darle un beso.

-hola bebé claro que te extrañe.- Rocio solo miraba ambos chicos que ya no disimulaban sus sentimientos e incluso ni les importaba el que Amber los viera, es mas Kryss se burlaba sínicamente de Amber que ningún chico se fijaría en una fracasada que le gusta intimidar a otros. Por otro lado Lyssandro besaba tiernamente a Hanna y este tomaba su cintura con la delicadeza de un caballero.

-Muy buenos días mi musa.- esas palabras aun causaban sonrojo en la chica.

-Muy buenos días Lyssandro.- a pesar de la forma fría en la que Hanna lo saludo, el sabe que la chica lo ama demasiado y que es mas afectiva con el a solas. Rocio pensaba que su realidad seria como esa si no hubiera intentado mantener todo en secreto, ella solo suspiro un poco y paso de largo, Laura estaba en el pasillo mientras hablaba con Nathaniel su ahora novio, Natsuki estaba dándoles galletas en la boca a Kentin, quien sonrojado pero contento las mordía desde su mano, para después besar sus manos y sus dedos; Todo parecía pintar que el amor estaba en el aire y que ella era la única sin novio, o bueno peleada con su… no sabe si llamarlo novio, en fin los padres llegarían en un rato y todos estaban ansiosos por perder clases como no era de esperarse, Rocio camino hacia el gymnacio donde estaba Patrick con todos los trabajos de exposición, Rocío se dirigió hacia donde Priya estaba junto Armin y muy alejada estaba Amber, Armin miro a Rocio y luego desvio la mirada, Rocío se puso tensa y Priya lo noto pero no dijo nada, para calmar los aires Priya hablo.

-Hey Amber porque no vienes aquí con nosotros.

-¡Que! Estoy mejor aquí no vaya a ser que se me pegue algo…- como siempre tan encantadora.

-Sabes tienes tienes razón se les pegara lo fracasada tus amigas son el claro ejemplo.- Esa tenia que ser nada mas y nada menos que Kryss aprovechando el momento.

-¡Tu cállate solo lo dices porque tienes a Castiel contigo pero no te ama!

-Sabes Amber creo que el agua oxigenada te drena las neuronas.- Hanna sabia que tenia que vengarse despues de decir que Lysandro es un idiota, Laura solo evitaba pelear, Natsuki aun estaba molesta por el beso de Kentin, mas de que ella pensara que Kentin se fijaría en ella, las cuatro chicas se acercaron a Rocio quien parecía desanimada un poco alejada de Armin y el dándole la espalda.

-Hey Rocio estas lista para hoy en la tarde.- Ella solo asintió, Kryss y las chicas notaron la tristeza y luego vieron que los dos chicos no se hablaban, ellas evitaron meterse se decidieron volver con sus novios y Rocío prefirió ir al baño, se refresco un poco la cara, y salir en ese momento se encontró con su amiga del antiguo instituto que asistia a la jornada de puertas abiertas.

-¡Hay sorpresa Rocio!

-Hola Laeti no esperaba verte.- Rocio le contesto con frialdad.

-hum… porque te veo tan desanimada.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada solo tuve una discusión con alguien importante para mi.

-Hay no me digas que discutiste con tu novio debe ser muy guapo todos los chicos aquí son muy lindos.- Rocío solo suspiro era un momento tan Laeti al menos no es histérica y patética como Amber.- Sabes lo que habría hecho hubiera sido terminar con el y despues atragantarme con kilos de helado pero esperaría el tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo.- Rocio volteo la mirada con fastidio ese tiempo suficiente era mas o menos dos semanas y eso era demasiado tiempo para ella.

-Tratare de tomar en cuenta tu consideración pero la que causo todo fui yo y no se como tratar de solucionarlo.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, si tu te disculpas lo solucionas todo, no te rindas y si te quiere el te perdonara.- Laeti le sonrio con dulzura sus palabras consiguieron que Rocío sonriera, era lo más prudente que había escuchado en ella, de todos modos era su amiga.- Es la primera vez que te veo asi ese chico debe ser especial.

-No tienes idea por favor cuando venga mi padre no menciones nada nadie sabe que tenia algo con un chico- Laeti abrazo a Rocio.

-Tranquila guardare tu secreto como en los viejos tiempos.- La chica le guiño el ojo.- Bueno iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Si yo debo volver con mis compañeros.- Rocio volvió al gimnacio, Kryss estaba dibujándole una calavera en el brazo a Castiel el cual le sonreía y le daba besos en la mejilla. Hanna por su parte estaba esculpiendo un corazón atravezado con un chuchillo para Lysandro y Laura estaba tomándose fotos con Nathaniel, Natsuki estaba con Kentin intentándole arreglar la horrible chaqueta del club de costura ya que por desgracia tenia que desfilar.

-El video debe haber sido un fiasco si me hubieran filmado tendríamos el gane seguro.

-Sabes me necesitas a tu lado con unas tijeras para ello.- Priya y Amber seguían en el siguiente round, claramente Amber ya estaba palida, Armin se levanto y entro en el instituto no queria presenciar una masacre, Rocio lo siguió ella necesitaba hablar con el antes de que su padre apareciera.

-¡Armin espera!- el la ignoro y siguió caminando directo hacia el aula B que estaba sola, Rocio lo siguió y luego.- Oye Armin te estoy hablando.- el se dio la vuelta.

-Solo finjo que no existes recuerdas.- paso a su lado y salió nuevamente, Rocío tenia lagrimas en los ojos, luego escucho unas pisadas y cuando se dio la vuelta ella vio a sus amigas caminando hacia ella.

-Tal parece que aquí algo se cocino y no nos dimos cuenta.- dijo Kryss mirándola seriamente.

-Sigo sin comprender ¿por que finge que no existes? eso no es difícil.

-¡Hanna!- Todas gritaron al unisono Rocio comenzó a llorar.

-Esta bien yo te quiero sabes que no puedo fingir que no existes aunque parescas una mata desarrapada.- Bueno para ser Hanna eso si era un cumplido no podíamos esperar mucho.

-Vamos ya sabíamos que estabas enamorada de Armin la pregunta es ¿por que fingiría que no existes?- Laura queria llegar al punto del problema.

-Vamos nena eres súper hermosa con una sonrisa te miras muy linda y él se derrite en ella.- Natsuki siempre sabia que decir de hecho ella y Priya se parecen mucho en cuanto su carácter.

-Cuentanos ya de todos modos creo que merecemos saberlo porque somos tus amigas.- dijo Kryss y todas asintieron.

-Armin es mi novio bueno no se si llamarlo novio pero no queria que nadie lo supiera por temor a que mi papa se molestara el se enojo mucho cuando el descubrió que me escape.- Las lagrimas se le salian Laura se acerco y la abrazo.

-Bueno es natural que tu papa se enoje pero sin embargo por esos miedos has conseguido separar a la persona que mas quieres.- Kryss respiro profundo.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es luchar por tu amor hacia él, mi papa también casi se infarta cuando le dije que andaba con Castiel pero ya lo acepto.

-Vamos animate- Laura la abrazo.

-Nena todo se puede pero ve con calma.- Natsuki se unió al abrazo.

-Vamos Rocio todo saldrá bien si luchas por el ambos se lo merecen.- Ese era el primer comentario sin motivos de enojar a Rocío de Hanna, Kryss la abrazo y la llevo con las demás para un abrazo grupal.

-Gracias Chicas las quiero.- En ese instante Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel y Kentin entraron, vieron a Rocio con los ojos un poco rojos.

-Una sonrisa se ve más hermosa en una dama que las lágrimas.- Es de más nombrar al Caballero victoriano que dijo tales palabras.

-Vamos si son las notas o el corazón no hay nada que un buen libro pueda solucionar o si necesitas descargar algo aquí estamos para ti.- Nathaniel siempre era delicado.

-Eres una de mis mejores amigas que no haría por ti.- Kentin siempre era dulce con Rocío y las chicas.

-Vamos gusano cuétano no llores.- todas lo volteamos a ver y le gritamos.

-¡Castiel!- Kryss lo miro enojada.

-Esta bien perchero andante Armin te ama.- Kryss lo volteo a ver mal.

-Eso es estas castigado cero besos en todo lo que dura la jornada.

-Pero mi amor te amo mucho no me puedes hacer esto.- Castiel trataba de defenderse pero Kryss no le presto atencion y mejor abrazo a su amiga te ayudaremos. Cuando las chicas salieron vieron que Armin hablaba con Laeti es mas ella estaba muy cerca de él, Rocío solo lo miro y paso de largo, las chicas la siguieron y Castiel junto a Nath, Lysandro y Kentin también ideaban como ayudar a Rocio a su manera, Castiel solo queria que Kryss lo perdonara.

.

.

.

.

Los chicos pensaba en la manera de ayudar a Rocio, Castiel solo queria que Kryss lo perdonara, parecía raro y gracioso ver como el pelirrojo se veía realmente enamorado, los cuatro chicos cuando vieron a Armin no sabia como hacer para sacar a Laeti de Ahí, entonces paso Iris y a Castiel se le ocurrio una genial idea.

-¿Iris me harias un favor?

-Claro Castiel dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- La chica contesto como de costumbre de manera alegre.

-Pues veras necesitamos que alejes a esa chica que está ahí con Armin, dile que los invitados deben ir al gimnacio.- Iris entendió el mensaje y se acerco a la chica para decirle que la acompañara al gimnacio donde se realizaría la presentación, Priya se habia mantenido a distancia observando los movimientos tanto de Rocio, Armin, las chicas y los chicos, por su parte a Armin se le hizo raro esa actitud en Iris, pero no le presto mucha atencion el estaba deprimido y ahora ni jugar en su consola queria, resignado se dio la vuelta de todos modos Laeti solo lo estaba distrayendo y en su cabeza solo estaba Rocio, el solo miraba a Laeti balbucear las palabras pero el no las entendía, daba gracias a Iris por haberse llevado a Laeti.

-Hey Mario Bross tenemos que hablar de hombres.- Es de más saber quien acaba de hablar.

-Castiel podrías ser más sutil podría pensar mal.- Nathaniel se quejaba.

-Bueno el punto es que ya tenemos su atencion.- Armin miraba a los chicos, Nathaniel y Lysandro lo llevaron al aula A y Kentin cerró la puerta.

-Escuchame Armin no sabemos que rayos pasa pero Rocio te Ama y segundo no queremos verla llorar es nuestra amiga.- Kentin comenzó hablando

-Mira Armin Rocio es una buena chica pero entendemos que tenga miedo por su padre recuerda que se escapo para verte y esta castigada.- Nathaniel trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Ademas solo es de darle tiempo no tienes que precipitarte todo saldrá a su tiempo deja que se acostumbre a ello.- Lysandro y la voz de la madurez.

-Recuerda que a todos nos costo formalizar nuestras relaciones con nuestras chicas y si el dia de mañana tuviera una hija con Kryss creo que seria igual a su padre.- Vaya escuchar eso de Castiel daba la impresión que sería un padre celoso pero a la vez parece adorable.

-Bueno pero fingir que no existe no sé cómo voy a hacer, yo todavía quiero darle el anillo enfrente a su padre estuve ensayando desde nuestro primer beso.- Armin era un amor, Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, Lysandro abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues el también lo pensó pero no tan pronto, Kentin empezaba a pensar hacer lo mismo con Natsuki, Castiel y Nathaniel pues pensaban primero llevarse a Las chicas a vivir con ellos a su departamento solo que Castiel llevaría a Kryss a su casa.

-Mira Armin solo trata de ser mas comprensivo las relaciones no son perfectas, pero vale más si lo pueden afrontar.- Castiel finalizo mientras salía en busca del perdón de Kryss. Los demás chicos le sonrieron y salieron del lugar.

Asi llego el momento, los padres llegaron a la escuela y vieron las presentaciones de los chicos, se dirigieron al gimnasio al bufet que preparo la escuela, luego de pasar un buen tiempo juntos a sus hijos y los demás padres, Rocío hablaba con su padre parecía que la molestia de la noche anterior había desaparecido, Laeti hablaba con Alexy y parecían haber congeniado a la perfección.

-¿Rocío ese es el chico que corrí la otra noche verdad?- No podía creerlo su padre lo había reconocido.

-Si Papá es el.

-Bueno creo que le debo una disculpa de todos modos creo que el no te obligo a escarparte la otra noche pero quiero que entienda que debes enfocarte en tus estudios.

-Papá te quiero mucho algún día creceré pero quiero que sepas que los estudios son una de mis mas grandes prioridades y sería muy inmaduro de mi parte si no puedo llevar un equilibrio en ello, solo prométeme Papá que respetaras mis decisiones.- Rocío le hablo claro a su padre.

-Hija solo quiero que entiendas que quiero tu bienestar.- El padre de Rocío por dentro se sentía dolido al entender que su hija era mayor, sin embargo el lo entendía a la perfección el tenía que dejarla crecer.

Cada una de las presentaciones eran muy buenas, Primero pasaron al patio a ver las esculturas y la pintura de los dos talleres, apareciendo la madre de Amber junto a ella.

-Que Horrible no quisiera eso en mi salón.- La madre de Amber eran tan repugnante como ella misma.

-Tienes razón mama eso es de pésimo gusto.- Nathaniel sentía vergüenza pero decidió mantenerse al margen y Laura lo confrontaba.

Luego vieron el desfile de Kentin y la horrible chaqueta del taller de costura aunque el mensaje era claro al verlo, Natsuki peleaba con Karla por ser un espécimen patético y despresiable, todo el buen talento contagioso de Amber, Castiel se burlaba y Kryss lo pellizcaba para que dejara de molestar a Kentin incluso le dijo que unas Strippers de domingo serian felices con él, los padres de Castiel y Kentin discutían en defensa de sus hijos, la directora solo era Arbitro en la escena.

Luego se dirigieron al sótano para ver la cinta del taller de video, en el se veía la clara representación del Orgullo y la mediocridad de Amber, mientras su madre pensaba que era una actuación, Amber por dentro sabia que se miraba realmente patética, pero sin embargo ella aplaudía para llevarse el crédito de su actuación, en el mismo video se vieron varios grupos y sus discusiones pero ninguna fue tan lejos como la de Amber, el video termino de rodar y Amber se creía la súper estrella aun después de que fuera la estúpida del instituto, su madre estaba igual de cegada y Nathaniel tenía vergüenza de verlas, Priya trataba de verlo de manera positiva, y se reia un poco incluso le saco sonrisas a Rocío.

Laeti por su parte aun tenia la vista fija en Armin, el cual ni la Volteaba a ver, sin embargo ella había notado algunas reacciones de Armin respecto a Roció, él la volteaba a ver muy seguido, Roció estaba un poco celosa, pero lo sabia ocultar a la perfección.

-Y bien el equipo ganador de la jornada de Arte es el equipo de video.- Los chicos del instituto aplaudieron, Amber por dentro no le agradaba que el video quedara en la biblioteca de la escuela a disposición de las futuras generaciones del instituto ella misma sabia que se miraba repugnante en el video.

.

.

.

.

La hora había llegado, Rocío respiraba para calmarse ella sabia que Armin no le haría nada, el problema era Laeti, sin embargo ella decidió dejar de rondar el asunto en su cabeza debia confiar en Armin y sobre todo hablar con él, Hanna saco el vestido que siempre quisieron que se pusiera, un hermoso vestido entallado que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos color azul oscuro, Kryss saco unos botines negros de tacon de 5 centímetros, no querían que Rox tuviera una caída por no saberlos manejar, Laura saco unos brazaletes con puas y uno aretes con las figuras de los hongos de Mario de color negro. Las chicas llevaban ropas de apariencia Rockera, Kryss llevaba un pantalón de cuero, una blusa Roja con la figura de Eddy de Iron Maiden y la típica chaqueta de cuero de Castiel para la suerte según él, Hanna llevaba un pantalón de cuero y una camiseta de Sonata Arctica, Laura por su parte llevaba un culote negro con una camiseta de Stratovarius, su amiga Natsuki llevaba una falda de cuero negra con una camiseta de Apocalyptica. Las chicas tomaron puesto en una tarima el ultimo evento del día, Kryss tomo el micrófono, todos aplaudieron menos Amber y su madre.

-Pero que vulgares hacer escándalo en el instituto.- La madre de Amber tan encantadora.

-Tienes razón Mama solo son el grupo de fracasadas del instituto.- Priya coloco los ojos en blanco y aplaudió con fuerza, Armin, Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel y Kentin aplaudían.

-Vamos Padres y estudiantes están listos para rockear.- Kryss saludo al publico, todos gritaron y aplaudieron, Rocío estaba sonrojada pero una vez se coloco el bajo, su personalidad cambio a una mas determinada, para Rocío el bajo era su Arma y eso contando que parecía una autentica princesa malvada del Rock a lo Kilmister, Laura se coloco en el teclado seria una Autentica Manzarek el tecladista de The Doors, Midori tendría un gran poder dentro de la batería seria una John Bonham baterista de Led Zeppelin, Natsuki estaría en el violín a lo Jerry Goodman y pues Kryss estaría en la guitarra a lo Zakk Wilde y compartiría el micrófono con Rocío, después de tanto practicar junto a los chicos la canción fue aprendida, las chicas estaban posicionadas y entonces las chicas comenzaron a tocar.

 _(Aquí podrían comenzar a colocar la canción)_

 _ **NO MORE TEARS**_

La primera en escucharse fue Rox con el sonido del bajo, hacia un sonido bastante limpio a la apertura de la canción, luego la siguiente en escucharse fue el potente sonido de la batería a cargo de Hanna, seguidas de ella fueron los elegantes movimientos del piano y el violín a cargo de Laura y Natsuki, de por último se escucho el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica a cargo de Kryss, para luego seguir con el bajo y la batería y finalmente Kryss comenzó la canción.

 _The light in the window is a crack in the sky (La luz en la ventana es una grieta en el cielo)_ _  
_ _A stairway to darkness in the blink of an eye (Una escalera a la oscuridad es el guiño de un ojo)_ _  
_ _A levee of tears to learn she'll never be coming back (Una hoja de lagrimas para aprender que ella nunca volverá)_ _  
_ _The man in the dark will bring another attack (El hombre en la oscuridad nos traerá otro ataque)_

 _Your momma told you that you're (Tu mama te dijo que no se supone que_ _)_

 _not supposed to talk to strangers (hables con extraños)_ _  
_ _Look in the mirror tell me do you think your (Mirate al espejo dime si te parece que tu_ _)_

 _Life's in danger, ya (vida está en peligro,_ _ya)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears (No más lágrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears (_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears (_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears (_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas_ _) (Versión Larga de la Canción)_

En cada línea de la canción se podía ver a Kryss y Rocío bailando mientras Kryss cantaba, la gente comenzaba aplaudir dándoles ánimos, los chicos gritaban de emoción, Rocío aun estaba un poco nerviosa entonces Kryss le dio la señal que ella seguiría la canción. Cabía decir que pasarle el micrófono a Rocío le dio un poco de confianza y Kryss comenzó a menear el cabello y a bailar como Zakk Wilde lo hacía en el video, Hanna hacía sonar con fuerza esa batería, Rocío se miraba despampanante imitando a Ozzy Osbourne el llamado Rey de las tinieblas.

 _Another day passes as the night closes in (Otro día pasa mientras se acerca la noche)_ _  
_ _The red light goes on to say it's time to (La luz roja comienza para decir que es tiempo de)_

 _Begin (comenzar)_

 _I see the man around the corner waiting, (Veo el hombre en la esquina esperando,)_

 _can he see me? (el puede verme?)_ _  
_ _I close my eyes and wait to hear the sound (Cierro los ojos y espero escuchar el sonido_ _)_

 _of someone screaming here (de alguien gritando aquí)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No más lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

Luego comenzó a escucharse el sonido del piano y el violín acompañados de la voz de Hanna al hacer el monologo del asesino.

 _ **It's just a sign of the times (Es solo una señal de los tiempos)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Going forward in reverse. (Yendo hacia adelante en reversa)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still, he who laughs last (Sigue, el que ríe ultimo)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **is just a hand in the bush. (Es solo una mano en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

Luego del monologo de Hanna venían el solo de violín y el solo de piano, Laura y Natsuki sabían hacer su trabajo al sonar con elegancia y delicadeza sus instrumentos, después de ese toque de delicadeza venían los platos fuertes él solo de guitarra de Kryss, acompañado del potente poder batería, el deber de Kryss era excitar y motivar a Hanna, a hacer sonar esa batería y volver ambos instrumentos fusionados en una sincronía armoniosa, la percusión de la batería acompañada del solo de guitarra era la parte más sexy e importante de la canción, cabía decir que Rocío a lo lejos acompañaba con el bajo y saltaba emocionada ante esta parte de la canción.

La gente gritaba emocionada y Peggy hacia las mejores fotos de la canción, esas seguramente serian titular al igual del gran trabajo del grupo de video, las chicas sonreían y entonces Kryss y Rocío se acercaron al micrófono a cantar juntas la ultima parte de la canción imitando a Ozzy observando a Nina, Amber y a la Madre de Nathaniel a quienes iba dedicada la canción.

 _So now that it's over can't we just say (Asi que ahora que se acabo podemos solo decirnos)_

 _goodbye? bye bye Good bye (adios? Adios, Adios)_ _  
_ _I'd like to move on and make the most of (Me gustaria moverme y hacer lo más_ _grande_ _)_

 _the night (de la noche)_ _  
_ _Maybe a kiss before I leave you this way (Quiza un beso antes de que te_ _abandone_ _de esta manera)_ _  
_ _Your lips are so cold I don't know what else (Tus labios estan tan frios y no se que más)_

 _to say (decir)_

 _I never wanted it to end this way my love, (Yo nunca quise que esto termine de esta forma mi amor,_ _)_

 _my darling (cariño)_ _  
_ _Believe me when I say to you in love I think (Creeme cuando te digo que enamorándome)_

 _I'm falling here (parece que estoy aquí)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No mas lagrimas, lagrimas, lagrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No mas lagrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No mas lagrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas)_

 _No more tears, Tears, Tears_ _(_ _No mas lagrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas)_

Las chicas terminaban la última parte de la canción y todas acabaron hablando la última parte del asesino en serie.

 _ **He's just a hand in the bush (Es solo una mano en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

 _ **In the bush (en el arbusto)**_

La gente se volvió loca, Peggy sonreía satisfecha con las fotos tomadas para el periódico, y los chicos estaban felices, Armin era el que mas aplaudía y observaba a Rocío, Laeti sonreía pues ella se dio cuenta que a Rocío le gustaba mas Armin que Dake, Los chicos abrazaron a sus novias, Armin solo miro a Rocío, le sonrio y luego apareció Dake quien le hablo.

-Excelente presentación Rocío ¿crees que podrías acompañarme a los vestuarios a hablar?

-Bueno esta bien.- mientras los chicos celebraban Rocío se metió a los vestuarios junto con Dake- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Jajaja nada importante, no te preocupes.- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir.- La verdad es que me parece que algo ha cambiado en ti… no mentía cuando decía que me atraías mas que antes.

-Dake…- Rocío dijo su nombre como un suspiro, mientras un silencio un poco incomodo reinaba en los vestuarios.

-Y sabes que tienes mucho efecto sobre mí desde que nos encontramos en la playa.

-Mmm, esto… ¿si?

-Si, asi es, sé que no siempre estás muy receptiva a mis avances…

-De hecho, nada de nada.

-Si… es lo que estaba pensando, entonces… ¿imagino que es inútil robarte un beso…?

-¿Perdona?- Rocío estaba nerviosa mientras Dake mas se acercaba a ella para besarla cuando la puerta de los vestuarios fue cerrada de golpe.

-¿Te lo tengo que decir en ingles para que lo entiendas? – Armin había tomado a Rocío del brazo y la coloco detrás de el, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Dake, el parecía muy molesto.

-Oye, ¿pero cuál es tu problema?- Dake le pregunto Armin molesto por la interrupción.

-Deja de acosar a Rocío es todo lo que te pido.- Rocío tomaba a Armin de la camiseta un poco tensa de que él se agarrara a golpes con Dake.

-Eh, Cálmate, que yo sepa, note pertenece, a menos que…- Dake miro a Rocío con una expresión totalmente diferente.- Oh… no puede ser… no lo sabía.

-¿De veras? Por otro lado, pareces tan inteligente como un troll de las cavernas.- Armin aun asi seguía molesto.

-Bueno, lo he entendido, me voy.- Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta antes de dase la vuelta.- Por cierto Rocío… si cambias de opinion… llámame.

-Maldita sea Dake…- Rocío le dijo molesta

-¿¡piensas irte o que!?- Armin dio unos pasos en dirección de Dake, Rocío ya sentía que Armin acabaría envuelto en una pelea, eso que Armin es un chico tranquilo, Dake se encongio de brazos antes de salir del vestuario, Rocío alzo la mirada hacia Armin, Ella se sentía mal por la situación en la que estaba. Armin estaba muy enfadado.

-Armin, te juro que no hay nada entre nosotros, solo ha venido a decirme…

-Me imagino lo que ha podido decirte.- Rocío pensaba que Armin empezaba a imaginarse cosas.

-Déjame explicártelo…- Rocío no había terminado de hablar cuando él la atrajo hacia él para besarla, Rocío derraba unas lagrimas y besaba al chico con mucho ahínco, Armin la besaba con tanta fuerza como si la hubiera extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No estás enfadado?- Rocío estaba desconcertada y Armin limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Depende de con quién, reconozco que ese rubito esta empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

-¿Y por lo que te dije ayer?

-Bueno… está claro que me lo tome mal, pero después de pensarlo, he entendido por que estabas tan estresada… conociendo tu carácter, pero al parecer, has decidido alivia la presión, ¿me equivoco?

-Se que exagere pero… ¡Ósea tu estabas haciéndote el molesto, torturándome y haciéndome sentir mal!- Rocío estaba molesta ahora y no la culpamos Armin fue malo con ella, él la apretó nuevamente a su cuerpo y la beso con mucha ternura.

-Yo también me siento mal por haberte hecho sentir mal, te amo…

-Yo también te amo.- Ella lo abrazo y ambos estuvieron en esa posición dándose besos, luego fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos quienes llegaban en parejas abrazados.

-Sabíamos que todo iba a salir bien.- Kryss sonreía a su amiga.

-Son tan lindos como mi corazón atravesado por un cuchillo.- Hanna era tan dulce en esos casos pero Lysandro parecía feliz con su corazón atravesado con un cuchillo.

-Lo bueno es que ahora están juntos.- Lau tenía a Nathaniel del brazo.

-Podremos salir todos juntos estamos felices por ustedes.- Natsuki sonreía con su Kentin a su lado.

-Bueno creo que puedo proponerle matrimonio enfrente de su padre.

-¡Armin!- a Rocío casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas.- primero vamos paso a paso.

-Bien puedo esperar un año.- Armin no tenía remedio pero lo amaba, Rocío le presento Armin a su padre y le dijo que él era su novio, aun con la dificultad de dejar a su chiquita crecer se resigno y lo acepto, después de todo no parecía mal muchacho y se miraba que quiere mucho a su hija; Los padres de Armin estaban felices y Alexy sonreía feliz, la madre de Armin decía que gracias a ella ambos gemelos habían cambiado, Alexy tenía mas confianza en si mismo y Armin lograba enfocarse en mas cosas que solo los videojuegos, prácticamente ella era _Un Regalo_ para la familia…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno chicas primero que nada gracias por leer hasta acá, este era un Fanfic que supuestamente le daría de regalo a mi amiga Rocío que cumplió años el 17 de abril, lo siento nena me tarde mucho, pero este fic fue escrito con mucho cariño espero que te haya gustado aunque me habías dicho que no te gustaba la canción pero sentía que esta canción iba como anillo al dedo después de que atropellaran a Lysandro por culpa de Nina._

 _La razón por la que agregue partes del capítulo 30 es porque me pareció interesante, aunque sentía que debia basarme en lo que queríamos que sucediera en el capitulo, quería acabar el fic con un final feliz no con Lysandro en el hospital hubiera sido triste si hubiera sido cruel mas porque una amiga nuestra hace el papel de Hanna, bueno chicas y chicos espero sus comentarios sobre cómo les pareció el fic, ustedes me ayudan a crecer nos leemos luego._


End file.
